


Don't Take an Eternity to Say You Love Me

by supergeekytoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, don't worry they get better, just say something ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon/pseuds/supergeekytoon
Summary: For Ethan Hunt, falling in love with Benji Dunn was easy. Dealing with it is hard. Especially since Benji doesn't know, but ever since the incident in Kashmir, Ethan has been determined to make some progress and Benji's birthday seems like the perfect time. Now if only he had a plan.





	1. Early Morning Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I found out it was Benji's birthday and I had to write something. The is my first fic so reviews are welcome. Takes place after Mission Impossible: Fallout  
> Follow my Tumblr: supergeekytoon 
> 
> http://supergeekytoon.tumblr.com/

Ethan rolled over in bed as his alarm woke him up. He stood up and made his way towards his bedroom windows, pulling back the curtains and letting the early morning sun stream in.  He glanced back at the clock, it was 6:55 am.It was getting difficult getting up early in his age, but he felt that in order to keep in peak condition, challenging oneself was key. 

 As he got ready for the day, he noticed the date on his phone: August 28th.

 

His breathed hitched and he suddenly regretted checking the date.  Few things made Ethan Hunt afraid. Nuclear bombs, emotional honesty, the one-eyed stray cat in the alley that meows loudly when he walks home at night, and August 28th. It's Benji's birthday, and he had promised Luther and Brandt that he'd tell Benji how he felt about him. But that was easier said than done.

\-------------------------------------------

Brandt had picked them up from the Military base in D.C. to be debriefed, though without an active secretary it would take a while to find someone with high enough clearance to do so. Benji had left to get some coffee, hoping not to fall asleep until after the planned debrief. While he left the meeting room, Luther brought up the subject of him and Ethan.

"Ethan, when will you tell Benji?" He asked seriously 

"What are you talking about?" He replied confused "Tell Benji what, exactly?"  

Brandt responded next "That you're in love with him, you insane daredevil." Ethan who was drinking from a bottle of water nearly choked.

Ethan's face flushed, unsure of how to respond. If anyone, were to figure it out, it would be the both of them. 

Luther smiled smugly, "So I was right," he looked at Brandt "You owe me 20 bucks." 

"He hasn't responded, I don't owe you shit." Brandt laughed 

They both looked expectantly at Ethan hoping for an answer. He sighed, "I was never planning on telling him, for the record."  They both became serious as if he just revealed he was working for the syndicate. 

"Ethan," Luther started "Why won't you tell Benji?" 

"There is too much risk Luther. We're secret agents, not pencil pushers." "So you're plan was never telling anyone ever? What good will that do you?" Brandt said. 

"Ethan, you need to tell him. Love isn't something you've dealt with directly in almost 10 years." Luther said softly 

Ethan avoided their gaze, hoping he wouldn't be getting the "it's the time of your life to be emotionally vulnerable with those around you" talk.  "Maybe you're right. But I don't know how." 

"How about you take him out for his birthday? You're smart you'll figure it out" Brandt suggested "And if you don't," Luther interjected, "Then we'll tell him."  Ethan glanced back up at them, noticing Benji walking back towards them.

"Alright, you have a deal."

\-------------------------------------

 Although the threat of Luther and Brandt telling Benji he loved him was frightening, He wasn't entirely convinced to do so on that day. Ethan sat down on the couch in his living room, unsure of what to do. Things were different, and not in a “YOLO, live your best life” kind of way you read in self-help magazines and on a young women’s Tumblr. He needed to think this through. 

Benji was one of Ethan’s closest friends, being there in London to get the plutonium. He had helped him in Austria, shouting at Ethan to let him stay and help. He was the first face he recognized in Morocco when he nearly drowned. 

Morocco and the fiasco leading up to it wasn’t something he dwelled upon often.He was close to death many times on that particular mission and to see Benji’s smiling face greet him when awoke meant a greater deal then he cared to admit.That was really the first time he saw Benji as more. More than a tech, more than a field agent, and more than a friend. 

He’d push those feelings aside, bury them deep down in the hopes that they’d go away with time. But it only grew stronger.He saw Benji’s enthusiasm at getting a mission executed perfectly. He saw Benji’s resourcefulness when a mission went awry. He saw the way he joked with his dry and dark humor, how he cared deeply for his friends and loved ones. He saw how fiercely devoted he was to the greater good. How could he not fall for him? 

So instead of being honest, he tried not to worsen it by memorizing every fact about IMF Agent and former Technical Specialist Benjamin Dunn, graduated from Oxford at the top of his class and who chews cinnamon gum instead of mint. 

He also felt as though he would be unfaithful to Julia in a way, even if they weren't together anymore. But after seeing her in Kashmir, happy, remarried and moving on with her life, alleviated his guilt. Maybe it was time to follow her example.  Luther has been with him since before Julia, he trusts him absolutely. Maybe he and Brandt were right?  

He checked his phone again; it read 7:32 am. He had a promise to make good on. 

 

“Well, time to visit the British Birthday Boy.” 


	2. British Birthday Boy

Benji rolled out of bed around 9:00 am. He had woken up earlier and was content with spending a slow morning in bed answering emails, had his stomach not grumbled. He made his way to the kitchen and prepared a fresh pot of coffee, pouring out yesterday morning’s batch. 

His phone rang while he put in some bread in the toaster. 

“This is Dunn. Oh, Hey Brandt!” 

“Yeah, hey I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Benji. You got any special plans with a certain someone?” 

“Ha ha ha, very funny Brandt but I don’t. I don’t want to be a desperate mess and call Ethan to hang out alone on my birthday.” 

“We made a deal Benji, do you really want to spend another year of your life not telling Ethan how you feel?” 

“Brandt, telling Ethan Hunt you’re in love with him is like driving a car that only accelerates. Once you tell him it won’t stop and you’re stuck rambling and looking like a pathetic mess. And it’s not like he’ll feel the same way.” 

“Benji, wouldn’t you prefer to know the answer, instead of living your life not knowing what could have been?” 

“Alright. I”ll call and see if he’ll want to hang out, seeing as you’re out of town.” 

“That’s my guy! We’re making progress.”

“Alright, see you soon.” 

As he hung up, his toast was ready as was his coffee. He contemplated his plans for the rest of the day  
—————————————————————

In the six month period when Ethan was in the field, Benji had been spending more time with Brandt. They both knew going from IMF to CIA was challenging and so they confided in each other and became better friends. Benji would come over to Brandt’s to play some Xbox. Sometimes they’d get some dinner, not wanting to go home to their sparse DC apartments.  
About the third time they went out for drinks was when Benji really opened up about himself. They talked about some school misadventures. Brandt told him the time he filled his high school cafeteria refrigerators with lime Jell-O. “How did you pull it off?”  
“I bribed my entire class!” They began to laugh. “Oh man, that is fantastic!”  
They continued on, talking about growing up. Brandt talked about growing up with a single mom, how she worked hard every day for him to get into a good school, and how close they were.  
“Yeah, she was always looking out for me. I owe her a lot. What about your family Benji?”  
Benji grabbed his glass, growing quiet. Brandt spoke again “ I mean if you want to talk about it anyway”  
Benji nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Then he began. 

“I grew up with an older brother and younger sister, James And Lizzie. They were really smart and so was I. Because of that our parents had high expectations of us. My family was very strict, ‘morally upright’ individuals” He paused, “You know, I always knew I was a little different from the family, and as I got older, and found out some things about myself it became harder to live with them.” 

"What happened Benji?” Benji took a breath.  
“There was a neighbor boy I knew, Tom, he told me he liked me and we started going out when I was about 15 or 16.”  
Benji swirled his drink, “My parents were furious, so I stopped spending time at home. One night I came home late, and my father was waiting for me at the door.”  
He spoke about the memory in a detached voice, “He kicked me out at 17. The last thing he said was ‘You’re becoming a good for nothing, and I won’t have it under my roof.” 

Brandt looked on and urged Benji to continue, “So what did you do?” 

“I got a job, scrapped enough money to attend Oxford and I proved them wrong.” He responded. He faced Brandt, unsure of what say.  
With a smile, Brandt said, “Well it sounds like your family is a bunch of idiots.”  
Benji laughed wholeheartedly and then raised his glass. “I can drink to that!” 

After a couple more drinks, Benji told him of his small crush on Ethan. How much he missed him and wished he’d come back out of the field.  
“It’s sad really, here I am missing a man who will never like me in that way.”  
“Benji, I’m sure it’ll be all right.”  
“Yeah, and it’s only a crush. That I’ve had on him for about 3 years now.” 

Benji looked up sad again, Brandt couldn’t stand it. He wants to help his friend, but he wasn’t sure how. Instead, he cut him off, brought him home and left a bottle of water and two aspirin on his nightstand. 

He didn’t pay much mind to subject again until Luther brought it up after London.  
“So Brandt,” He began unsure of how to phrase his question “Yeah?”  
“What do you think of Ethan and Benji?”  
“I think they’re great and capable agents. Also, Benji is great at video games.” He said, pouring over paperwork as he did. 

“No, I mean like, together.” He said annoyed. For a group of secret agents, it seemed like their comprehension was lacking. 

Brandt, still reading over paperwork, laughed. “I’m pretty sure Benji’ll murder me if say something, but I suppose you’re only asking if you have a plan.”  
He looked up at Luther, “Do you?” 

“I think Ethan has some sort of feelings for Benji and I’d like to help him out.”  
“Well, Benji has told me he has feelings for Ethan.” 

They stood there in silence for a moment until Luther broke it. 

“Well, it looks like we have a problem to solve here.”

They wanted both of their friends to be happy, not just with making it to another day alive, but to find some happiness together. 

—————————————————————

Brandt sighed as he got off the phone with Benji. If only Benji knew.  
Playing matchmaker for two oblivious field agents was far more difficult than they had first anticipated. 

Luther dialed Ethan’s number trying to call him and see if he made strides towards his goal for today.  
“Yo, Ethan.” “Hey Luther, and yes before you say anything I know what day it is.”  
“Does that mean you’ve made a plan to sweep him off his feet?”  
“Not exactly, but I thought flowers might be a good start.” “Fantastic. Let me know how it goes.”  
“Ok.” 

Luther hung up. "These two really do need help."


	3. Flower Delivery

Benji Stood at his kitchen counter placing his phone on it. Realizing he had forgotten the butter, he made his way to the fridge.

“Can’t have toast without butter,” he said in a sing song voice “I’m not an animal.”

While he prepared his breakfast to his liking, his mind conjured up ideas that could be useful in convincing Ethan to hang out with him alone. He could say that he got two tickets to see the latest action film with Brandt, but he bailed at the last second.

“No, that’s the novice approach.”

He thought of maybe doing a last minute party so that no-one would be available and it is just the two of them.  
“That’s too stalkery.”  
His growing frustration began to bubble up to the surface. He stared down at his phone with such an intense hatred, as though it were offending him with its mere existence.  He made his way to the bathroom and began the rest of his morning routine, shaving, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He changed into his only clean shirt, the one with the glow-in-the-dark raccoon. He made his way back to the bathroom mirror, trying to settle his nerves. 

“Alright Dunn, stop overthinking this. Ethan is your friend and he enjoys hanging out with you, at least that is what he's indicated before. Now, go out there and call him like a man.”

A sudden knock at the door brought him out of his pep talk. He quickly shuffled on a pair of pants and raced to the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, except maybe the package Ilsa said she’d sent. He began to panic, what if was the older lady down in 2d needing tech support? She was always so sweet and he couldn’t leave her without helping her. No! He had plans for today goddammit! He opened the door quickly and suddenly.   “Mrs. Garcia, I’d love to help you today, but I-”

He stopped, realizing it was not Mrs. Garcia in 2d, but in fact, Ethan Hunt himself holding a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. Well, speak of the devil indeed.

“Oh. H-hi Ethan.” He greeted not sure of what to do.

“Hey Benji, uh Happy Birthday?” He responded, a sheepish smile on his face.  
“I hope I’m not intruding on you at all, it’s just, well-“ he started, seeming a bit caught off guard. “Well I was in the area, and I wasn’t sure if you had planned on doing anything today and maybe you’d be at home. So I thought these would be a nice gift, you know…”

Benji looked at Ethan with an unreadable expression, then he began to smile.

“Ethan that’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” He said quietly. They stood in silence for a moment, the bouquet still in Ethan’s hands.

'Screw it, Dunn, fate has intervened. Don't mess it up."  
Benji thought

“Ethan, why don’t you come in?” Ethan smiled, “Sure.”  (And cue STAPLES Easy Button™)  

Benji walked back into the kitchen opening cupboard after cupboard.

“What are you looking for Benji?” “A vase to put them in.”

Ethan gently placed the flowers on the kitchen counter, leaving Benji to find the vase. As Ethan walked through Benji’s apartment, he noticed how organized and clean everything was kept. Knickknacks were free of dust, his computer was free of fingerprints. He noticed a few pictures on his desk where the computer was. One was of Benji and Brandt, looking drunk as ever. On the wall above, there was a nice picture of a younger Benji, probably when he was back in Oxford. He was fiddling with an older looking camera, probably from the 80’s or 90’s. There was also a picture of the both of them, Luther and Ilsa in one of the medical tents in Kashmir. They were all smiling, looking happy just to be alive. Ethan smiled to himself. If only it could be just the two of them in one of these pictures, happy and carefree. Preferably not after a life threating mission, but out on vacation on some exotic locale. Yeah, that'd be nice.  

“Found it!” Benji exclaimed, breaking Ethan out of his reverie. Benji walked back into the living room with the vase full of flowers. He placed it on the coffee table, seeming proud to finally have live plants in his home.

“I really think it brightens the place up, don’t you?” Benji asked smiling.

“Yeah, I think it does.” He replied glancing back at him. Benji's expression changed when he realized what Ethan was looking at.

“Oi, what are you doing over there you nosy Nancy. No one is allowed to look at photos from me at university without my permission.”

Ethan laughed, “Come on you look so adorable there, messing around with that ancient camera.”

“EXCUSE ME, I am a man, it wasn’t adorable! It was sexy for the time.” He responded in mock anger.

“And you can’t comment on the age, you old man.”

“Yeah you’re right, I bet when you posted this on the net all the fellas were fighting over you.” Ethan teased 

“I mean, a couple of the really nerdy ones. But they still thought it was hot alright.”

“Alright, alright it’s hot.” They began to laugh.

They sat down on the couch, and Benji turned the tv on. “So Benji, did you have any other plans for today?”

“Well actually I was gonna call and ask if you wanted to hang out,” he responded, blushing. "But then you turned up and I didn't plan that far ahead." 

"Well, what's there to plan? We're friends, and friends don't need plans to have fun. We can do anything you want today. Within reason anyway." He replied smile unwavering. Benji smiled back at him and grabbed his hand.

"Alright Mr. Spontaneity, Let's go do something fun! Oh, I know!" Benji led him to the door hand in hand. "Benji, Wait!" Ethan exclaimed, "Aren't you forgetting a few things?"

"Oh my god, My wallet! And my phone! Wait right here." He motioned at Ethan to stay as though he were a lap dog. Benji returned "We're all set!" "Your keys, Benji," Ethan responded flatly.

"Oh, that too." Ethan shook his head. Benji grabbed his keys from the desk. "Ok, now we're all set." Benji locked the door to his apartment, leading Ethan to the metro station by the apartment complex. They walked in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's company.

Just out of eyesight an individual was hiding in the bushes.

* * *

 

"Alright, this is Agent Blue to Lilac. The Lovebirds have left the nest, I repeat the Lovebirds have left the nest."

"Brandt, stop speaking in code. The government is not gonna tap this line." Luther responded.  "It helps me get into the spirit Luther!" He responded.

"Alright, whatever. Where are the Lovebirds headed now?"   "They are going down to the metro. Should I text Benji?" "Yes."

Brandt crouched on the ground grabbing his phone. While Benji was still in his line of sight, he began to message him.

'dude, did you get the package yet?'

'what package?'

'i thought you going to hang with Ethan today?'

'yeah i am. he's right next to me so stop making innuendos!!!!'

'Where are you two going?'

"down to the Mall, maybe do some sightseeing. Why?'

 

Brandt spoke into his comm, "They're going to the National Mall. What should I say?"  "Ethan loves the air and space museum. If they go there together it'll make him weak in the knees."

'Duuuuuuuude. Air and Space. Take him there he absolutely loves it!'

'how do you know this?'

'i happen to be friends with him too. just thank me later.'

'ok'

* * *

 

Benji didn't know whether to kill Brandt or not. He stared down at his phone as he and Ethan walked into the station. It was filled with people making the most of the final summer days. A few couples were holding hands and taking pictures. It made him a little jealous, but it also made him long to be that close with Ethan. And if he was gonna get there, he was going to have to give Brandt's advice a go. Ethan followed him in the train car.

"So have you decided where to go?" Ethan asked "How about the Air and Space Museum? The museums here a pretty interesting and that's the only one I haven't gone to yet."                     

Ethan looked at him shocked as they sat down. "You haven't gone there?! That's like my favorite one! How can you not have gone?"

So Brandt was right; if this actually panned out he was gonna give him one hell of a thank you card for this gift. Benji looked at him sheepishly "I haven't had the time really."

"I actually haven't either, come to think of it It's been years since I last went." "Alright then it's settled, we're going there."

He smiled, full of excitement and a little nervous. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard if he played his cards right. He sent a quick text to Brandt

'u were right. thx'

He looked back at Ethan who was glancing at the map above, only a few stops to go. 

* * *

  
"Phase one accomplished, Agent Lilac. Commence phase two."

"Copy That." There was a moment of silence before Luther spoke again "What's phase two anyway, Brandt?"

"You know, I didn't think we'd get this far. I thought they'd chicken out and we'd have to go with plan b." "Brandt."

"Make reservations for the two of them at Fiola Mare."

"That's pretty fancy, Brandt you sure?"  "Trust me, it'll be perfect. Just have their suits ready." 

It's the perfect restaurant to cap their perfect day, with a beautiful view of the sunset right next to the river! Brandt even brought a few dates there before. If nothing made want Ethan to spill his heart out to Benji after seeing his face illuminated by the sunset, nothing would.

"All set and done, Agent Blue. Now I'll tail them and make sure they stay in the area till dinner time. I'll keep you posted." "Copy that, Agent Lilac."

Now it was up to them to complete the mission. But then again, wasn't it always?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for the photo Ethan was looking at of a young Simon Pegg: https://goo.gl/images/Dn7oYq  
> Fiola Mare is also a real place: http://www.fiolamaredc.com/  
> I'm glad to know y'all are enjoying the fic so much :DDDDD !!!!! I'll try to keep updating as much as possible but you already know how school is.


	4. 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter guys. I'll be writing more about these dorks soon and I'm open to requests. My Tumblr is always open: supergeekytoon

       At around 10:30 they arrived at their stop. As they got off the train, they noticed the sea of people coming off and on the platform. Ethan grabbed Benji’s hand. “Let’s try to stay together and not get lost in the crowd, is that ok?” Benji nodded, feeling as though butterflies were in his stomach. Ethan led the way towards the exit of the station. As they made their way out they noticed the tourists taking photos, some dog walkers and regular workers making their way through the Mall. They walked about two blocks down to the museum, still hand in hand.

They made their way to the entranced and made the line. Benji observed the displays from the outside, and how quickly the line was moving. He looked at Ethan who was the most excited he had ever seen him before.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you loved this place, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve always really been fascinated with air travel and flight. I actually wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid.” They made their way inside, touching the bit of moon rock as they did. “So where do you recommend we go first?”

“There’s a whole section on the space race, on this floor and there’s also an exhibit on the golden age of flight if any of those peaks your interest.”

“I’m down for the flight. Say there aren’t any airbuses here are there?” He asked smiling. Ethan chuckled “No, I think they actually have to fit in the building to be displayed Benji.”

“Just don’t climb any of the displays, that’s all I ask.”

“Ok, ok. I promise I won’t.”

       They made their way to their first exhibit, displaying several interesting aircraft. There were so many bright colors Benji’s eyes couldn’t focus in one direction, so he began to read the plaques on the displays. “It says here that these planes were used in everything from racing to exploration! That’s pretty cool.” He said to Ethan. They browsed through the first-floor exhibitions, as Benji pointed out all the exhibitions Ethan found himself lost in Benji’s excitement, experiencing the museum in a new way. Benji noticed how enthralled Ethan became, especially at the more space-related exhibits.

       They found themselves on the second floor in the Apollo exhibit, Ethan’s favorite. “Ethan, you said you wanted to be an astronaut before, right?” Benji asked as he looked at the lunar module above him. “Yeah, I was really into space and being in zero gravity. It just seemed so cool, especially when I was living back home doing all the farm work.” He said a sad smile on his face. Benji took notice of his expression “How close were you to becoming one?”   Ethan looked up at the display “Well I do have a degree in engineering, but by the time I completed it things were a little different in my life and I never followed through with it.” He replied with a melancholic nostalgia. Benji glanced down at the information plaque then back to Ethan.

“Do you ever regret working for the IMF, if it meant you could’ve become one?” “An astronaut, you mean?” “Yeah.” Ethan paused, thinking for a moment before he answered.

“No, I don’t. I changed when I joined the army. Somewhere along the way I kinda lost the dream. I wanted to hold onto it, but I knew I could be of use somewhere else and make a more direct impact on the world, even if it stayed secret.”

“I guess in the end you just grew up, like the rest of us.” Ethan looked at Benji. He could always sum everything up in the simplest of ways.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He said a small, but happy smile on his face. They stayed in a comfortable sort of silence as they made their way through the next exhibits. Ethan took a few pictures of Benji looking at the displays, hoping to capture a nice candid shot. It was around One o’clock by the time they wanted to take a seat and rest for a few minutes. They decided to have a light lunch at the food court on the first floor.

They managed to find a table in the center of the crowded food court. “Ok since you got to ask me personal questions, let me ask you some,” Ethan said, trying to pass the time. “Or you know, you could just ask me without making it like, a thing,” Benji replied, looking down at his salad.

“Just indulge me for a second, alright?” “Alright, Mr. Spontaneity." Ethan breathed in, “Before you worked for the IMF, what did you want to be?” Benji looked at him, “I always wanted to be an inventor and become a superhero or something along those lines.” He responded a bit embarrassed at the geekiness of his answer “You’re pretty much one already, that doesn’t count,” Ethan replied chuckling

“I’m not a superhero, I’m just a field agent. I don’t hang off the side of buildings or anything cool like what you do.” “That’s not true Benji,’ Ethan said “You have a superhuman intelligence, for instance, you remain calm in the face of danger. You are so dedicated to what you do and if that doesn’t sound like a superhero to you that I don’t know what will.”

“This was already a pretty decent birthday, Ethan. You didn’t have to say all that.” Benji responded quietly. Ethan smiled brightly at him.

“Ok, I have a better question for you, Ethan. What were you voted “most likely to…” in your yearbook?”

“Uh, I think it was most likely to become famous. I was quite the looker back then, I think they thought I’d become a movie star or something. He said laughing at the memory. Just as Ethan thought of another question his phone rang. It was Luther, probably checking up on him,

"Hey Benji, I’ll be back I just gotta take this call." “No prob, bob.”

“How’s the date?” Luther started, Ethan sighed

“It’s not a date, yet. But they are going pretty well. I think we’re having moments anyway.”

“What kind of moments? You gave each other bedroom eyes or something?”

“Well no, but we’ve just been talking and having a good time.” “Where are you anyway?” “Air and Space Museum.” “

Ok here’s the thing. You gotta keep Benji occupied for the next few hours. We’re having a little get together at the Fiola Mare restaurant. We’re gonna meet up with you guys there. ” “Ok so what do I do to get him there?” “Just invite him to dinner, it’s not rocket science. Can you do that Ethan?”

“I guess I could.” “Alright, we’re counting on you. Dinner’s at 6:30. ” Luther hung up the line. He made his way back to Benji. He had since finished his lunch and playing on his phone. “Did Luther tell you? He wants to do a little get together at six at the Fiola Mare restaurant.”

“Yeah, he’s sending me the deets now. It looks like we have quite a bit of time before we need to meet up with him. So what do you want to do?” Ethan thought for a moment, trying to get the mood a little more romantic.

“How about we just walk for a bit and see what happens?”

“Sounds good to me.”

     They left the museum walking past some shops and restaurants. They found a bench to sit on, and just people watch. Some small kids were running about with their parents in tow. It was generally a very pleasant afternoon. “Ethan let’s take a selfie, I don’t think we have a picture with just the two of us.” “Ok sounds good to me.” Benji took the shot, noticing how much of a couple they probably looked like. He decided to broach the subject first, feeling nervous.

“Ethan, we’re friends right?”

“Yeah, we are.” He replied, unsure of where this was headed.

“If I said something crazy, you wouldn’t hate me right?” Ethan turned to face him “I am incapable of hating you. What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No no, it’s just this is a little hard to say,” Benji said looking down playing with his hands. He stopped, losing his nerve, leaving an awkward pause in the conversation. Ethan tried to lighten the mood “Well don’t take an eternity to say you love me, Benji. We do have plans for later” Awkwardly smiling, hoping his own desire wasn’t so nakedly displayed. “What did you want to tell me?” Ethan asked, concerned that he had remained silent. He grabbed his left hand, “Ben-” Suddenly Benji lunged forward cupping Ethan’s face with his right hand, and he kissed him quickly. Ethan was remained still in shock, as Benji pulled away.

“I’m sorry I don’t why I did that. I mean do know, but I usually have self-restraint. But here we are together and I’ve wanted to say something for the longest time and I didn’t know how, and now I’ve just kissed you after you said that and I, well I messed it up didn’t I?” Benji rambled on. “Benji, take a deep breath,” Ethan said “You haven’t messed anything up. But I need to know,” he paused “is that what you're trying to tell me? That you love me?”

Benji turned his head away from Ethan, “Yeah, I know you probably won’t feel the same way. I needed to tell you, I’m sorry.” Benji started to move away. Ethan grabbed Benji’s face gently cupping each cheek.

“Benji Dunn I regret to inform that I am in love with you. I have been for a long time now and I was afraid to tell you.” Benji stared into his eyes and smiled “Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you love me?”

“Yes, irreversibly so.” Ethan initiated the next kiss, it was longer and softer than the first. As they parted, they begin to laugh as if all the butterflies in their stomach began to flutter away. “Ethan?” “Yeah?” “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” “I’m glad.”

* * *

 

Observing them from a few blocks away were Luther and Brandt. “Agent Lilac, it looks like we hit jackpot!” Brandt said excitedly smacking Luther’s shoulder. “Agent Blue, this calls for a celebratory high five.” They hi-fived each other glad that their plan was a success.

“So what do we do now?” Brandt asked “I guess we’ll meet them for dinner.” At 6:15 Luther and Brandt were dressed and ready to meet their friends, making their way to the restaurant. They noticed the pair waiting outside, holding hands. They were talking and whispering in each other’s ears. The pair had noticed them and waived to them. Benji seemed surprised.

“Oi, I thought you said you were out of town Brandt, what the hell?”

“Well, plans changed last minute?” He offered not prepared enough to come up with a better excuse. Luther elbowed him.

“So you two seem to be acting quite friendly. Anything you care to tell us?” “Oh shut up Luther,” Ethan said “I made good on the deal and told Benji how I felt.”

“What deal?” Benji asked “Well, I promised them I’d tell you how I felt today, or else they’d tell you.” He responded

“Brandt and I had the same deal.” He said confused. Ethan and Benji both realized what had been going on.

“You set us up!” Benji said in a surprised tone. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Brandt said

"Why didn’t you just tell us?” Ethan asked

“We wanted you two to tell each other. This seemed like the easiest way, with having too much direct interference.” Luther explained "You have no idea how obvious you two were being before. Every time we were on a mission you'd stop and look at each other. Or one of you would be undressing the other with you’re eyes.” Brandt said. Ethan and Benji looked at each other and then at the two of them and they smiled.

“I guess we did need a little nudging,” Ethan said

“So are we gonna eat or what?” Benji said

“Alright let's head in. Just No PDA while we’re eating.” Brandt teased.

Benji kissed Ethan’s check as they headed in. “I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's finally done!!!! Let me know what you thought of the story with school starting up soon ill be a little busier but I'll still be posting.


End file.
